Maybe
by Consulting.Drunk
Summary: Peter realises that Erik would never really be his father. (Angsty one shots)


Peter Maximoff had told himself that he would tell him. He'd been doing this for 5 years, telling himself he would.

In his head that man in the maroon cape, had found out in many ways. And in his head, they lived happily ever after. But as the years went by and he himself (dare he say it) matured. He didn't think that was possible.

He'd watch the man who was supposed to be his father, destroy lives, the world, and so much more. He watched him destroy the only person he, aspired to be like, his hero: he had destroyed Charles Xavier, the life of the X-men. He'd never seen the man so... lifeless, that fatherly joy that the x-men sought was gone. Some of them had left, Hank, Logan and himself had stayed; they wouldn't admit it, but they wanted to protect the Professor , after all they'd all be dead without him (they knew that much).

Erik had come back.

This time as part of a Brotherhood . The Brotherhood of evil mutants.

He'd seen the things on the news, distant rumours, even watched some of their destruction. He didn't like it and he didn't like him. Didn't like the man he'd hoped could be his father, but now that he finally understood that his dream was essentially a load of shit.

So he stole and he ran. Tried to make himself forget, about his friends, how they would hang out together and be mischievous, and everyone would pretend to be angry. He knew that they weren't.

Sometimes he cried himself to sleep.

And for someone who could run so fast, he didn't know why he froze, when he saw Erik reach a hand out to Charles. Charles had cried, he knew that, you could tell. The moment he'd entered the mansion, a wave of sadness pinned him down like a butterfly, on those glass panels, that he'd cringed at. They were once lovers (everyone at the school had known), he couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like to have Charles as his second father. It lifted his mood... almost.

And when Charles didn't push Erik away, when he let him touch him, he'd never moved so fast. Never felt so angry, maybe that was how Erik felt when he did the things he did. If he were to become his father at least, he should do it for a reason. The reason, to protect the Professor. He owed him that much.

So without thinking he did. Putting every ounce of his speed into the punch, and he didn't stop at that. He'd never see it coming, after all that man barely knew he'd existed. He hit him repeatedly, savouring each moment.

How dare he come back?

Erik had tried to fight, a metal beam missing him completely, and so he ran faster. He did not notice, the trail of dust forming behind him. The whirl wind howling in anger, much like he felt like himself. When Erik's hand reached out to summon more metal, he didn't think as he shattered his hand, breaking the other one just as mercilessly. He wished he would stop.

Then he turned to see the Professor, he'd probably be ashamed, but strangely his face said otherwise. He looked on, not even trying to keep up with the blur of blue. The man just sighed aloud and said in a small voice unlike himself.

"Please stop, Peter"

Instantly he did. Angrily running a hand through his silver hair, cut short, he flung the man who was supposed to be his father on the ground. He didn't know how he missed Hank and Logan stood behind him almost in shock. They probably saw him as the young, stupid, kleptomaniac he once was.

He clenched his jaw, twitching, to the others he was slowly disappearing, gradually becoming a blur- it made him angry that even when he'd beaten that bastard half to death. He laid on the ground and laughed.

He had the audacity to laugh.

"Jesus kid" chuckled Logan, "Didn't know ya had it in ya"

Hank growled in agreement behind him.

As Erik took a stand, his hands splayed out of place, they all stood guard. Logan's claws unsheathed and Hank ready to pounce.

"Is he new Charles?" Erik groaned looking at his hands in awe "Military maybe?"

Charles gaze turned deadly and Peter cut him off before he had a chance, maybe now it was time.

He used his speed to throw him back down to the ground, kneeling in front of him, gazing into his fathers eyes so much like his own.

"Magda was right", he muttered. Relishing the confusion on Erik's face, "I really do wonder what she'd seen in someone like you...and I wonder how she must have felt when she realised she'd have me".

"All alone, single mother. My twin died that day." he paused, his mother had told him she would have been called Wanda. "But you wouldn't have known that".

It took the bastard a few minutes to comprehend his words, and even so Peter waited.

"Sohn?", the man whispered looking at him desperately.

He wiped his eyes, as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

Peter laughed, "Maybe in another life".

And he vowed that, the next time he and Erik crossed paths, he would kill him.

 **This hasn't been edited, so excuse my terrible grammar.**


End file.
